Wiedersehen
by LisaaTurpin
Summary: Harry's Leben ist nicht so wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Ist er nun QuidditchProfi oder steckt da mehr dahinter?


AN: Hallo, ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir meine Fehler, da dies meine erste Story ist. Zum Betalesen hab ich leider noch niemanden gefunden. Wenn also jemand Lust hat, ..., ich würde mich freuen.

Disclaimer: alles JKR, mir nix

Summary: Ginny versucht Harry, der mittlerweile Quidditch-Profi ist, auf ein paar andere Gedanken zu bringen. Aber irgendwie hat sie sich die Sache anders vorgestellt.

**Wiedersehen**

Ein netter Abend

_Hallo Harry,_

_hast du heut abend schon was vor?_

_Gruß Ginny_

Harry sah von dem Brief auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie lange war das jetzt her, dass sie sich gesehen hatten? Bestimmt ein halbes Jahr. Ja stimmt, Weihnachten. Nun mußte er schmunzeln. Er hatte von Molly, wie er Ginny's Mum nennen durfte, wieder einen roten selbstgestrickten Pullover geschenkt bekommen. Und nun, was sollte er schon vorhaben. Das nächste Quidditch-Spiel war erst in einer Woche. Er nahm einen Bogen Pergament und schraubte das Tintenfässchen auf. Nachdem er die Feder drin eingetaucht hatte begann er zu schreiben.

_Hallo Ginny,_

_wann soll ich dich abholen?_

_Gruß Harry_

Er konnte sich schon denken, was sie vor hatte. Chinesisch Essen und danach ab auf die Pisste. Warum also nicht? Alternativ wartet auf ihn ein einsamer Abend in der Bibliothek.

Er band den Brief Hedwig ans Bein und schickte sie zu Ginny. Sie freute sich sichtlich, endlich mal wieder Briefe ausfliegen zu dürfen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Ginny sprach „Alohomora" und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Hallo Ginny", sagte Harry, der über die Schwelle trat.

_'Er hat sich kaum verändert'_, kam es Ginny in den Sinn. _'Warum sollte er auch.'_, schellte sie sich.

„Setzt dich und nimm dir was zu knabbern, ich bin gleich fertig.", sagte sie und verschwand im Bad.

„Und wohin willst du heute?", fragte Harry.

„Ein paar Blocks weiter ist ein super Chinese. Und nachher wollt ich noch ein bisschen tanzen gehen.", drangen Ginny's Worte durch die Tür.

„Du und tanzen.", Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schmunzelte. „Du willst doch nur wieder Jungs kennen lernen und wozu brauchst du mich dabei?"

„Naja, falls sie mir nicht gefallen, kann ich dich immer noch vorschieben."

Harry hörte ein Lachen aus dem Bad.

„Wie lange brauchst du noch? Die Chips sind fast alle."

Kaum hatte der das letzte Wort gesagt stand sie auch schon vor ihm.

Sie sah atemberaubend aus. Harry schaute von den weißen Lederstiefeln langsam auf. Sein Blick glitt dabei über die weißen Hot Pants und dem schwarzen Trägertop. Darüber trug sie ein eine weiße Lederjacke. Ihre roten Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und vereinzelte Strähnchen hingen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Wow"

„Mach den Mund zu, Harry. Du siehst mich doch nicht zum ersten Mal."

„Naja, aber zum ersten Mal in so kurzen Hosen. Du trägst sonst immer Röcke", grinste er verlegen.

„Kommst du jetzt mit?" Ginny stand schon in der Tür.

„Jep", und er spurtete hinterher.

Als sie an der Haustür angelangt waren blieb Ginny kurz stehen.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen", sagte sie.

„Warum sollte ich. Es ist praktisch.", sagte er ihr und hielt ihr die Beifahrertür seines '69er Mustangs auf. Na so schlecht ist er halt auch nicht, zumal dein Vater ein paar Extras eingebaut hat."

Ginny mußte schmunzeln. Sie erinnerte sich gut an den Ford Anglia erinnern, der nun im Verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts sein zu Hause gefunden hatte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dein Vater hat nicht vor, die Extras zu benutzen.", meinte Harry und mußte grinsen.

„Wo geht's nun lang?", fragte er als er auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm.

„Zweite Kreuzung rechts und dann vielleicht noch 100 Yards."

Da Ginny reserviert hatte, wurden sie auch gleich an den Tisch geführt. Nachdem beide bestellt hatten, fingen sie an ihre letzten Erlebnisse zu erzählen. Harry sprach von den letzten Spielen und dass ihm das Training kaum noch Zeit für sein Privatleben lies. Und da war j auch noch die Arbeit für den „Orden des Phönix". Dieser hatte sich nach Voldemort's Niedergang nicht aufgelöst. Sie arbeiteten immer noch im Geheimen und beobachtete die übrig gebliebenen Todesser. Ginny arbeitet mittlerweile als Aurorin und reiste dadurch durch die ganze Welt. Mittlerweile wurde auch Lachs nach Sezchuan Art für Ginny und das Hühnchen mit Erdnußsoße für Harry serviert.

„Ich soll dich übrigens von Hermine ganz lieb grüßen.", sagte Ginny.

Harry blieb fast das Essen im Halse stecken.

„Danke, wie geht es ihr?", fragte er hustend.

„Ganz gut, ich habe sie und Ray in Dresden getroffen.", Ginny schwelgte in Erinnerung, „Hmm, da war'n wir auch bei 'nem Chinesen. Hmm, war das lecker."

„Hmm.", konnte Harry nur noch sagen, da sich sein Magen immer mehr zusammen zog. Er hatte sie vor drei Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen und er wollte so wenig wie möglich an sie denken. Obwohl dies auch nicht so einfach war.

_Rückblende_

_Ein junges Mädchen in einem cremefarbenen enganliegendem Kleid kam auf ihn zu. Die Gäste seine Geburtstagsparty waren schon alle gegangen. Hermine wollte auch gerade gehen, als er sie an sich zog und sie küsste. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete sie bereitwillig ihre Lippen und Harry's Zunge erkundete ihre Mundhöhle. Ihre Zungen wurden immer leidenschaftlicher. Wie sie es in sein Schlafzimmer geschafft hatten, wußte er nicht mehr. Das Kleid lag am Boden. Auch sein Hemd und seine Lederhosen waren längst nicht mehr an seinem Körper. Diese Nacht war wundervoll und er wollte sie am morgen nicht wecken, als er wach wurde. Er zog sich eine Radlerhose an und ein Muskelshirt über und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. _

_Nachdem er von seiner üblichen morgendlichen Fahrradtour mit frischen Brötchen zurückkam, war sie weg. Dobby, sein Hauself konnte auch nicht sagen wo sie war. Er fuhr zu ihrer Wohnung, aber auch dort war sie nicht zu finden. Die Schränke waren leer._

_Er wollte sie suchen, allerdings mußte Harry mit zu einem Trainingslager seines neuen Vereins Holyhead Harpies. Wochen später erfährt er, das Hermine ein Auslandsstudium begonnen hat._

_Rückblende Ende_

„Harry, hörst du mir zu?"

„Ja."

Ginny sah ihn zweifelnd an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, auch um die Erinnerung zu verdrängen, zu schmerzhaft war diese. Keinem hat er je von dieser Nacht erzählt. Und dabei sollte es auch bleiben.

„Ich glaub, du bist satt. Du stocherst eh nur noch im Essen herum. Komm las uns tanzen gehen."

Harry winkte nach der Bedienung.

„Die Idee ist gut."

Sich zu bewegen hat Harry immer geholfen auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, abzuschalten und das mußte er jetzt unbedingt.

Kaum das sie in der Diskothek angekommen waren steuerte Ginny auf eine der Bars zu und Harry ging auf die Tanzfläche. Es tat ihm gut die gnaze Welt hinter sich zu lassen und nur auf die Musik zuhören und seinem Körper die Klänge fühlen zu lassen. Ganz langsam kam er in die Realität zurück. Er sa auf und blickte in silberblaue Augen. Aber schon waren die Augen wieder verschwunden. Harry sah sich nochmal um, aber er konnte das Augenpaar nicht mehr ausmachen. Verwirrt machte er sich auf die Suche nach Ginny. Er fand sie in einer Nische.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte sie. „Du siehst aus, als hättest einen Geist gesehen."

Harry kämpfte mit sich. Sollte er es ihr mitteilen?

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte er und drehte sich um.

Ginny wußte, das man ihn besser in Ruhe lies. Er würde schon von allein kommen, wenn er wollte. Ginny seufzte. Er wird sich nie ändern. Warum mußte er immer alles mit sich selbst ausmachen?

Es dauerte ein Weilchen und Harry gab ihr ein Cocktailglas.

„Du magst dochCaipirinha?", meinte er und lächelte.

Dann wurde sein Ausdruck ernst und er nippte an seiner Cola.

„Ich habe Malfoy gesehen."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht sein, er ist tot."

„Ginny, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Ich habe seine Augen gesehen, das waren seine." Harry lies seinen Kopf auf seine Hände fallen. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, was er da sagte.

„Ich sah ihn sterben", sagte Ginny ganz leise.

„Nicht nur du."


End file.
